Sekuel From Now 'til Forever: We'll Meet Again
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: Cerita sebelum kejadian di fic From Now 'til Forever. Awalnya kita bertemu dan kemudian terpisah. tapi apakah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi? Buktikan janjimu padaku!/ Warn: boyxboy/typo(s)/ mind to RnR/SasuNaru/ItaKyuu.


Sesuai permintaan readers kali ini saya buat fic saat Sasuke dan Naruto kecil. Langsung saja selamat membaca. :D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, alur cepat

Naruto, Sasuke = 5 tahun

Kyuubi, Itachi = 6 tahun

Normal POV

Terlihat di sebuah ruang tamu di salah satu rumah mewah yang berada di kawasan elit Konoha, seorang anak kecil dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan kumis kucing di kedua pipi tembemnya asyik bermain di samping sang kakak dengan rambut jabrik kemerahan.

"Kyuu-nii~ Main lempal bola yuk."

"Tidak."

"Huh! Ayolah~"

"Aku tidak mau Naruto."

"Ayolah nii-chan." Anak yang bernama Naruto itu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes dengan mata biru bulatnya yang langsung membuat Kyuubi, sang kakak bersiap dengan bola di tangannya.

"Iya deh."

"Yey… lempal Nii-chan!"

Kyuubi melempar bolanya kea rah Naruto tetapi karena lemparannya yang terlalu tinggi, bola itu melesat jauh ke belakang Naruto.

"Woaa…" Bola lemparan Kyuubi tadi mengenai Tou-san mereka, Minato yang hendak berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hati-hati bermainnya Kyuu." Nasehat Minato sambil memperhatikan kedua putranya tersebut.

"Ah ya. Ayo ke depan sebentar ada teman Tou-san dan Kaa-san berkunjung. Mereka juga akan menjadi tetangga kita. Ayo." Minato menggandeng Kyuubi dan menggendong Naruto menuju ruang tamu mereka.

Kyuubi berlari ke Kaa-sannya yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita seumurannya berambut hitam panjang.

"Kyuu.. Ini teman Kaa-san, ayo beri salam ke bibi Mikoto." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuubi yang memandang aneh Mikoto, orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Selamat siang bibi." Kata Kyuubi ramah. Di usianya yang baru 4 tahun, Kyuubi memang tergolong cerdas dan penurut. Sepintas dari perilakunya Kyuubi seperti terlihat berusia 7 tahunan. Pembawaannya tenang dan mampu membaca situsi dengan baik selalu membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga memiliki Kyuubi sebagai anak sulung mereka.

"Selamat siang Kyuu-chan. Manis sekali, sih. Sini kenalkan anak bibi, yang ini Itachi. Kalian seumuran kok."

Mikoto merangkul anak pertamany, Itachi. Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya saling bertatapan mungkin karena baru pertama kali bertemu jadi keduanya memilih diam-diam saja. Begitu pikir Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Itachi. Ayo main." Tanpa diduga Kyuubi langsung mengajak Itachi bermain Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya mau berteman dengan Itachi.

"Ayo!" jawab Itachi bersemangat dan keduanya meninggalkan ruang tamu yang masih ramai itu.

"Nii-chan.." rengek Naruto melihat Kyuubi malah bermain dengan Itachi dan meninggalakan dirinya.

"Kenapa Naruto? Di sini saja. Kan ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"Nalu mau ikut Nii-chan."

"Sini dulu sayang. Ayo kenalan sama bibi Mikoto." Kushina mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Minato yang juga sibuk berbicara dengan Fugaku, suami Mikoto.

"Hai Naru-chan. Duh, imutnya. Coba Sasuke bisa semanis ini." Sapa Mikoto sambil menyubit pipi tembem Naruto. Di pangkuan Mikoto masih ada putranya yang ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hehe…bisa saja kau Mikoto. Sasuke tampan kok. Naru sayang, ajak Sasuke main ya."

"Ha'i Kaa-chan. Cacuke ayo main." Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Syukurlah mereka akur."

"Ya. Tapi aku masih menyayangkan mereka sama-sama laki-laki aku masih berharap bisa menjodohkan anakku dengan anakmu."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Meski mereka cocok juga sih jadi pasangan."

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu berharap, mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Kalau kita setuju juga belum tentu mereka setuju,kan?"

Dalam beberapa bulan Naruto, Kyuubi, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah akrab satu sama lain. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa terpisahlan satu sama lain begitu juga Kyuubi dengan Itachi. Setiap saat mereka bersama, di sekolah (Naruto dan Sasuke di TK dan Kyuubi serta Itachi di sekolah dasar), di rumah dari pulang sekolah sampai malam baru tidur di rumah masing-masing yang juga sering berakhir tertidur bersama di salah satu rumah.

Hingga suatu sore…

"Kaa-chan! Nalu cama Cuke main di taman ya."

"Iya hati-hati."

"Ha'i kan ada Kyuu-nii cama Itachi-nii juga."

"Iya, Kyuu jaga adikmu ya."

"Ya Kaa-san. Kami pergi dulu."

Setibanya di taman, Naruto dan Sasuke memilih bermain dalam box pasir sedangkan Kyuubi dan Itachi bermain agak jauh di tempat kedua adiknya bermain.

"Nee~ 'Cuke kenapa diam caja. Ayo cini main~"

"Hn. Aku bosan Naru."

"Ya cudah. Kalo gitu kita main bola!"

Naruto berlari mengambil bola yang ada di dekat kotak pasir mereka. Dengan senyum lebarnya Naruto langsung melempar bola ke Sasuke yang baru saja akan berdiri.

DUK

Bola itu tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. Memang hanya lemparan pelan tapi membuat Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan Naruto sedangkan bola yang dilempar tadi memantul menjauhi mereka.

"Yaaa…. Bolanya.." Kata Naruto melihat bolanya memantul-mantul terus semakin jauh.

"Biar aku yang ambil." Kata Sukeke dan berlari mengejar bola yang masih memantul dan menggelinding itu.

Naruto hanya diam melihat Sasuke berusaha mengejar bola yang dilemparnya. Lama kelamaan Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke berlari mendekati jalan raya mengejar bola itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto tapi, ia ikut berlari mengejar bolanya juga.

"Cuke…! Belhenti, Cuke!" Teriak Naru tapi tidak didengar oleh Suke.

TIN TIN

Naru membelalakkan matanya melihat ada truk besar melaju ke arah Suke.

"Cuke, awas!"

TIINNN… BRUK

"CACUKE!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Kyuubi dan Itachi bergegas menuju kedua adiknya. Kyuubi dan Itachi membelalakkan matanya melihat Naruto yang duduk menangis di samping Sasuke yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Cacuke! Hiks…Bangun Cuke!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Teriak Kyuubi dan Itachi bersamaan. Kyuubi memeluk Naruto berusaha menenangkan adiknya, sama halnya dengan Itachi yang memeluk tubuh lemah Sasuke membuat baju yang dikenakannya ikut bersimbah darah. Suara tangis ketiganya terdengar sangat keras maklum saja bagi seorang anak melihat orang lain yang bersimbah darah itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi mereka apalagi jika orang itu adalah teman dan adik mereka.

Di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakitternama di Konoha 2 keluarga itu menunggu gelisah. Kushina berusaha member kekuatan pada Mikoto yang menangisi putra bungsunya, Sasuke. Tubuh Kushina sendiri bergetar hebat saat sayub-sayub mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"CUKE! CACUKE! Hiks…. MANA CUKE!" Naruto masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru menimpa sahabatnya. Naruto tidak bisa tenang begitu dipisahkan dengan Sasuke yang harus masuk ruang ICU. Naruto, Kyuubi dan Itachi di bawa ke ruang perawatan untuk menenangkan diri mereka. Itachi hanya menunduk di samping Kyuubi yang tidak tega melihat adiknya menangis histeris di hadapannya. Naruto sudah diberi obat penenang tetapi bukannya tenang Naruto semakin kencang menangis.

"Maafkan aku Fugaku, seharusnya tadi aku larang anakku mengajak Sasuke bermain."

"Tak ada yang salah di sini, Minato. Mereka sama-sama anak-anak kitalah yang salah tidak mengawasi mereka." Kata Fugaku bijak walau tersirat kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara dari mata kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

SREK

Pintu ruang ICU akhirnya terbuka. Dokter yang menangani Sasuke keluar dengan peluh di dahinya. Keempat orang disana berdiri bersamaan ingin mengetahui keadaan Sasuke.

"Siapa orang tua anak ini?"

"Saya, dok. Bagaimana keadaan putra saya."

"Maaf, tuan. Anak anda sedang dalam keadaan krisis. Kepalanya terbentur keras, meski hanya kehilangan sedikit darah tetapi ada kemungkinan putra anda mengalami kelumpuhan."

Mikoto merasakan lututnya melemah dan jatuh berlutut di depan dokter itu. Kushina kembali memeluk sahabatnya. Kushina sudah menganggap Sasuke dan Itachi anaknya sendiri, tak heran Kushina juga terlihat terpukul dengan perkataan dokter.

"Untuk saat ini anda bisa menemui putra anda. Masa krisisnya sudah lewat hanya saja otaknya belum mampu merespon sehingga putra anda belum bisa sadar untuk sementara waktu. Permisi."

Keempat orang itu masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Mikoto menutup mulutnya melihat Sasuke terbaring lemah dengan berbagi peralatan menempel di tubuh mungil putranya. Kepala Sasuke diperban, di wajahnya terdapat beberapa luka goresan dan beberapa perban terlihat di tangan dan kaki Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat pucat.

Mikoto mengelus kepala Sasuke perlahan. Airmatanya mengalir seakan merasakan penderitaan Sasuke. Kushina yang berdiri di samping Mikoto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. Fugaku dan Minato yang berdiri di sisi lain Sasuke menatap Sasuke sayu.

"Naru…"

Keempatnya terkejut mendengar suara lirih Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto mencoba memanggil Sasuke tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Mata Sasuke masih terpejam tetapi dengan panggilan Sasuke tadi, meyakinkan mereka jika Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto tak apa sayang. Tenanglah…" Jawab Mikoto sedikit tenang setelah mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Minato, Kushina. Kami akan membawa Sasuke ke Suna." Kata Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Aku rasa di Suna pengobatan Sasuke akan berjalan lebih baik." Lanjutnya.

"Fugaku? Aku mengerti." Jawab Minato.

"Kurasa Naruto juga butuh pengobatan."

"Ya. Dia masih sangat terpukul."

"Mikoto.." Kushina memanggil Mikoto yang diam sejak tadi.

"Tak apa Kushina. Naruto dan Sasuke juga butuh waktu untuk sembuh."

"Hemm… ya aku rasa ini juga yang terbaik."

"Kaa-san?"

Suara Kyuubi yang memanggil Kushina membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Itachi yang berdiri di samping Kyuubi menatap Sasuke yang membuatnya hampir menangis lagi.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kushina dan Mikoto mendekati anak mereka masing-masing.

"Berarti kami akan berpisah?" Tanya Kyuubi yang rupanya mendengar perkataan orangtua mereka tadi.

"Ya sayang. Demi memulihakan keadaan Sasuke. Tak apa ya? Bibi pasti kembali lagi ke Konoha nanti." Mikoto yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dan Itachi saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum keduanya menunduk bersamaan.

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" Tanya Itachi

"Secepatnya, mungkin besok."

Itachi menatap Fugaku dan kemudian menatap Kyuubi. Itachi merasa berat saat memikirkan Sasuke yang masih tidak sadar sedangkan ia juga harus berpisah dengan Kyuubi, sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kaa-san tau. Kalian sudah seperti saudara tak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Tapi ini demi adik kalian. Naruto juga butuh waktu untuk tenang."

"Aku mengerti."

Itachi menggandeng tangan Kyuubi keluar dari ruang ICU terus berjalan menuju ruangan Naruto. Naruto sudah tertidur lelap, meski terlihat jelas bengkak pada mata Naruto yang tadi tidak berhenti menangis.

"Itachi?"

"Kau harus janji."

"Janji apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh melupakanku."

"Kau juga harus janji Itachi."

"Ya. Dan….jangan menyukai orang lain. Kau harus menungguku." Kata Itachi dan menatap langsung ke mata Kyuubi. Untuk anak yang baru berusia 6 tahun perkataan Itachi hanya terdengar seperti keinginan seorang anak yang harus dipenuhi tanpa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sedangkan bagi Kyuubi dan Itachi sendiri itu seperti pernyataan cinta mereka.

"Aku janji. Kau juga."

Kyuubi menjulurkan kelingkingnya, sedangkan Itachi melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan Kyuubi sebagai tanda janji mereka. Keduanya lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Nee~ cepat sembuh Naruto. Sasuke pasti akan segera pulang menemuimu." Kata Itachi sebelum memeluk Kyuubi.

"Kau harus baik-baik. Tidak boleh sakit, tidak boleh berebut mainan dengan Naruto, tidak boleh pulang sore, tidak boleh pergi sama cewek lain, tidak boleh.."

"Kau cerewet Itachi! Aku tau!" kata Kyuubi kesal dengan banyaknya peraturan dari Itachi.

"Haha.. dasar rubah."

"Kau jelek!"

Keesokan harinya keluarga Uchiha berangkat ke Suna. Kyuubi terus memandangi pesawat yang terbang meninggi itu. Kyuubi tau Itachi akan menepati janjinya dan akan membawa kembali Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan sehat kembali. Demi Naruto yang masih terpukul, Kyuubi berusaha memendam kesedihannya ditinggal Itachi, sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kyuu. Ayo kita pulang." Minato menepuk bahu putra sulungnya dan menggandeng tangan Kyuubi berjalan keluar Bandara menuju mobil mereka. Kushina berada di rumah menjaga Naruto saat ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan antara Kyuubi dengan Minato. Minato sadar benar anaknya pasti merasa berat ditinggal Itachi. Minato hanya berharap Naruto akan baik-baik saja saat sadar Sasuke sudah pergi ke Suna.

"Nah, akhirnya tiba juga di rumah." Minato dan Kyuubi turun dari mobil mereka dan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Kushina!" Minato memanggil istrinya namun tidak ada jawaban.

"CACUKE!"

"Naruto?" tanpa buang waktu Kyuubi dan Mintao berlari menuju kamar Naruto.

"Astaga. Ada apa ini?" Minato menghampiri Kushina yang berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini? Naruto tidak bisa tenang dari tadi." Kata Kushina di tengah tangisnya. Kushina tidak menyangka Naruto masih tidak tenang sejak kemarin.

"CACUKE! Hiks… MANA CACUKE?!" teriak Naruto.

"Naru. Nii-san di sini. Sudah tenang." Kyuubi naik ke atas kasur Naruto memeluk adiknya. Naruto perlahan tenang dalam pelukan Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengusap punggung Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Naruto semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyuubi mengerti perasaan Naruto, adiknya itu pasti merasa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Sasuke terluka.

Kushina dan Minato bernapas lega melihat Kyuubi berhasil menenangkan Naruto. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat mereka dapat mengandalkan Kyuubi untuk menenangkan Naruto.

TBC

Huee~ diputus sampai sini dulu ya. Dilihat banyak yang minta lanjut atau tidak. Mungkin masih ada banyak kesalahan gomen ne~ jangan lupa review ya.. Arigatou.. :D


End file.
